Not the Same
by Scarred Secrets
Summary: Phil Brooks used to be a friend. Until suddenly he was one of the cruelest men in the locker room. Aj Lee refuses to take his crap. (This fic is written as if the WWE Storylines are real.)


**A.N. PLEASE READ THIS.** This is completely AU and views wrestling and it's storylines as REAL, it's not just athletes playing a part. I just didn't want anyone getting confused by the way I decided to take this little piece. I dunno if this will be a multichapter fic, it's just something that sprung to mind. I'm really becoming a huge Aj fan, now that Kelly Kelly is gone (but I will never stop loving her!). Some of the stuff in here is sorta what's going on now, but like I mentioned it before it is completely AU and I have taken a lot of liberties. Thank you! 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in here.

* * *

She knows he isn't the same man that once told her she'd do fine, that she had talent, and that she had nothing to worry about. She knew that without a doubt that the kind of man he was now would take pleasure in hurting her, in hurting all of those that once cared about. That is why she shakes as she stands feet away from him, why her fingers are curled into her palm so tightly bloody crescents were forming, and that is why she unconsciously steps back behind the solid form of John Cena. She hates the way those eyes pierce her very being, the way his lip curls into that horrible smirk, but most of all she hates that sardonic laugh. The laugh that was more like a chuckle, more like a taunt vibrating through her entire existence.

"Really Aj?" her blood curdles and she shifts even closer to John, resisting the urge to grab him and beg him to take her away from Punk. "You could have the pick of the litter, _princess_. And you choose this, this boy scout?"

She shakes her head, mumbled words deafened by the the chant's, screams, and cries of all of those people who paid to see other people get hurt. Who _paid_ to see the good and the bad up close and personal. A part of her resented the 'fans'. A part of her couldn't understand why they so often could revel in someone elses suffering. But she couldn't think herself any better, she willingly participated, she accepted their money, and she continued to walk out there night after night. She opened her mouth to speak, but John's voice filled her ears, settling the nausea she felt rising to the surface.

"You sound a little jealous Punk. Bitter even." her lips twitched into the slightest smile, glad her friend was so quick to stand up for her. "But you are right about one thing. There isn't a hot-blooded man in his right mind that wouldn't want her. That wouldn't want a beautiful, talented, smart woman like Aj. The kind of woman you could never even hope for."

The laughter of Punk's companion made her skin crawl, her brown eyes locking onto the greasy slime ball that was Paul Heyman. The very man who was playing Punk like a god damn fiddle, and the self proclaimed _Best in the World_ couldn't even see it. "Why would someone like Punk, the best in the world, the WWE world champion, want a tramp like that? Look at her, she-"

Punk put his hand up, silencing whatever rant was about to spill from Heyman's acidic lips, a horrible smirk curling his own. "Don't waste your breath Paul. Every cretin, every fool in here knows, somewhere deep down-" his voice was cutoff by the growing intensity of boos and chant's against him, drawing his sneer even deeper, "Disrespectful morons." he spits viciously into his mic. "You all _know_ Aj Lee is nothing but a wannabe. Just another talentless pair of legs and soft flesh meant to serve as nothing but a cheap pull in for all of the repressed, deprived perverts in the world. She's just a-"

The unexpected sound of a slap echoed throughout the arena. Aj was no longer standing behind John Cena, but directly in front of Punk, fire burning in her eyes. Paul Heyman was to the right of them, Punk's belt slung over his shoulder, his face red as a tomato as he yelled and screamed at her. Her white teeth flashed when she smiled, taking in Punk's stunned face, her attention only briefly flitting to Paul Heyman, just enough time to snatch his mic from his hand. "You know what _Phil,_" she snarled, his ringname forgotten, "Maybe you really are as stupid as everyone is saying. Here you are, the WWE World Champion, standing in the ring with a greasy, stocky, rat named Paul Heyman. And guess what? He's the one with the championship in his hands, _not_ you. It wasn't you who held that belt over your head when you walked out here, now was it?" a laugh left her lips, "Come on Phil, you are exactly what you always said you'd never be. A sell out. You can't even handle your own business anymore."

He was livid, if the look on his face was any indication, his eyes boring into her with a look she knew should have melted the skin off her face. But she didn't falter, her smile stuck firm on her lips as she dropped the mic onto the ring floor. She knew she was testing him when she reached out and wiped her hand on his shirt as if Paul's mic left something disgusting on it. "Good night, Phillip." her voice unheard by the crowd as her music filled the arena.

John followed her out of the arena, telling her she did good and that she was really coming into her part. She thanked him before parting ways with him, her heart beating angrily in her chest. She couldn't believe she'd done that. She knew she'd just started something she wasn't sure she was going to be able to finish, but there was no way she was going to stand out there and take that crap from _anyone_. Phillip Brooks and Paul Heyman included.

A bottle of water and a doughnut later, Aj found herself sitting alone, regretting her actions more then she wished she did, but she continued to reassure herself that it was the right thing to do. There was no reason for that man to talk about her like that. She'd never done a damn thing wrong to him, up until that point. She just didn't understand what happened to the man she used to know. "Real cute Aj." she froze, his voice turning her blood to pure ice.

She raised her brown eyes, meeting a pair of fiery hazel ones. She tore her gaze away to scan for any sign of the greasiest man alive, but Phil was alone. "You had no right to say those things about me." she snapped hotly, not moving an inch from the worn sofa she sat upon. "If you'd have kept your trap shut, _Phillip_, I wouldn't have had to embarrass you like that."

"You really think you're something, don't you?" the smirk on his face replaced the anger. She wasn't sure which was more unsettling. "I don't know who put it in your head that you're worth something, _princess_, but you'll do well to bite that tongue of yours."

"Jesus christ. Fuck you Phillip." she got up from the sofa, all intentions to stomp away. He was being unbelievable, and she couldn't even begin to understand what his problem was. Fingers around her upper arm snapped her back towards him, the grip not so much painful as it was uncomfortable. "Phil, really, what the hell is your problem?" she shifts trying to tug herself free, but he holds fast.

"You're getting yourself into something you can't handle." his voice is disturbingly low, and she tries again to free herself to no avail, "Keep yourself far away from me Aj." it's a warning, one she knows she won't be heeding.

"I'd never purposely put myself near you." she snapped, noting that his eyes narrowed enough to make her even more uncomfortable with the current situation, "You interrupted _me_, remember? You're the one that sauntered out with your fat greasy sidekick, and decided to spew out the same regurgitated nonsense you do every time you walk out there. If anyone should be staying away from anybody, it's you from me!"

Something dangerous flashes in his eyes and all of sudden her back is pressed hard against a wall. She hadn't even seen him move, hadn't even felt her feet drag across the ground when he'd swung her around. A startled cry came after a moments delay, her eyes wide, hands held tight over her head. "Phil, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." she's begging before she even realizes it, panic welling deep within her.

Her gaze is transfixed on his, she knows her eyes are pleading with him as much as her voice just did, but as she searches the brown and green flecks that make up his own eyes she see's something else. Something that scares her as much as it excites her, and before she even realizes it his lips are over hers in a desperate kiss. She responds in kind without a single thought, her lips parting as eagerly as he accepts the invitation. Her wrists are released, one arm wrapping around his neck, the other hand running against the short stubble on his scalp.

One of them moans, she doesn't know if it was her or if it was him as she presses herself tighter against him, his body caging her between himself and the wall. His hands are like fire on the exposed flesh of her hips, his fingers holding her in place while his tongue delves deeper into her mouth, coercing another moan that vibrates in her throat. That's when neither one of them can breathe any longer and he forces his mouth from hers. His eyes are heavy when she catches them, his forehead against her own.

The Phillip Brook's she's looking at is the same one she remembers from her first day. His eyes wild, but cool and warm all at the same time. She's afraid that if she speaks, the cold, cruel Phil would return and give her a reason to feel disgusted with herself. Her breaths coming out in pants, her lips part, but his voice stops her, the sound sending bursts of electricity throughout her, coiling low in her belly, "We ain't stopping this, princess. Not now." his fingers tickle against her skin when he draws them from her, and backs up.

She's breathless, unable to tear her gaze away when he turns around and walks away, leaving her wide eyed and confused.

* * *

Don't know if this will continue, I just needed to get it out since it's been churning around in my head for sometime now. Lol. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it, despite it's super au-ness and the fact that I am taking the show literally.


End file.
